


Secrets We Keep P2

by riversong_sam



Series: Secrets We Keep [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: NCIS - Freeform, NCIS Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author(s): @riversong-sam , @cm-ncis-writingsWord Count: 998Pairings: Tony x Reader (friendship), Gibbs x (daughter)ReaderA/N: special thanks to @cm-ncis-writings for helping me with this





	Secrets We Keep P2

Month 3   
2:45 AM   
Tony, Ziva, and McGee were asleep, as to be expected. Tony and McGee in their chairs with Ziva on the floor behind her desk. The case you were working was a long and exhausting one, but you couldn’t sleep. So instead, you were sitting on the floor, laptop on your lap, continuing to work on the case.   
The work had easily taken all your attention, and so you didn’t notice Gibbs walk into the squad room. “(Y/N).” Your boss’s rugged voice spoke up.  
With a jolt, you glanced up, hand automatically flying to your hip where your gun usually was. But upon seeing who had spoken, you lowered your hand. “Gibbs.” You greeted lowly, putting your hand in your lap with a sheepish expression. “Sorry about that-“  
“Don’t apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.” The Marine stated before his eyes flickered down to your laptop. He glanced around, seeing the rest of the sleeping. “What are you doing?” Gibbs asked a moment later, glancing back down to you.  
You nodded at his correction, giving the boss a tight-lipped smile. “Yes Sir.” Was your next reply before looking down to your laptop. “And I’m still working on the case.”   
“Get some sleep (Y/N).”   
“I did. About four hours.” You replied, and when you tilted your head up to Gibbs, he was giving you a look. This prompted a smirk from you. “I’m okay. I can keep working. Can’t sleep anymore, anyhow.” You say turning your attention back to your laptop.   
While working on research for the case, you were IMing your boyfriend who was on deployment in Afghanistan. You had adjusted your sleep schedule so you could talk with him. Not that you had to adjust too much; 4-5 hours of sleep a night was normal since he left anyways. Whether that be because of your worry for his safety or otherwise. John only had three more months left on his yearlong deployment, and you couldn’t wait for him to come home. Sleeping alone these past nine months wasn’t your idea of fun. You missed him, missed being able to cuddle as you drifted off to sleep, missed his scent on the shirts you stole from him.  
Sighing, you redirected your thoughts to the work before you got to sad. Throwing yourself into the research, you don’t notice how fast the time went by, or how tired you really are.   
5:45 rolls around before a calloused pair hands swiped your laptop away from you. Obviously, it was Gibbs. You watched in dismay as he closed the computer, but confusion replaced your disappointment when he reached down and grabbed your hands, pulling you to your feet. “Boss, something wrong?” you questioned.  
“Come on. I want to show you something.” Was all Gibbs replied with before he turned and walked off. The office place was dark and quiet; it has been for hours now. You followed him into the elevator, where the both of you stood in silence as the elevator descended floors. Perhaps you both were just exhausted from lack of sleep.  
When the doors slid open, Gibbs led you into autopsy. He didn’t say why you two were here, and you didn’t ask. Maybe it was for the case. Maybe he found something. But then the Marine jumped up onto one of the tables, lying back with a sigh. “Come lay down (Y/N)”   
Although you were confused, you silently follow his instruction and sat on the autopsy table next to his, lying back against the cold metal slab. Normally, this would be very comfortable, but after sitting on the ground for a few hours, you let out a sigh imitating Gibbs’. You could see why he brought you down here.   
As you lay in companionable silence, you could feel yourself starting to fall asleep to Gibbs’ steady breathing. “Thank You.” You mumble out loud right before you fall asleep, missing the quiet “You’re welcome (Y/N).”  
****************   
7:00 am   
Ducky and Palmer had just arrived at the office, walking into the dimly lit autopsy room. “Palmer, did you happen to leave two of our guests out last night?” Ducky asks, looking at the tables.   
But before Palmer can respond, Gibbs speaks up; “no, it’s just me, Duck.” He said, raising a hand.   
“And the other..?” before Ducky can finish his sentence, you pipe up.   
“I’m here too, Ducky,” you say sitting up, swinging your legs over the side of the table and stretching. You miss the way Ducky looks between you and Gibbs. Had you seen it, you would have also seen him put the pieces of speculation together in his head. You glance at the clock as you hop off the table. “I’m going for a coffee run, boss. You want your usual?”   
“Yeah, thanks,” comes the groggy reply.  
“Can I get you and Jimmy anything, Ducky?”  
After taking their orders on what they wanted, you went out to get the coffee, already knowing what the others on your team wanted. You came back half an hour later, carefully balancing all the coffees in your hands. You stopped in the bullpen first.  
“(Y/N), you’re a lifesaver.” Tony says, taking his coffee and kissing your cheek. He took a long swig of the drink, topping it off with a sigh.  
“Thanks, (Y/N)” McGee says, taking his, as well. He shot you a grateful smile.  
“Yes, thank you,” Ziva added from where she sits at her desk, already taking a long sip.   
“Welcome guys,” you reply setting Gibbs’ in front of him. He takes it and gives you a whisper of a smile. You turn and walk to the stairs, your coffee in one hand and Ducky’s and Palmer’s balanced precariously in the other. Walking into autopsy, you set your cup down and give Ducky his. As you turn around and approach Palmer to give him his coffee, you never notice Ducky quickly switch his lid for yours.   
One person’s DNA down, one more to go.


End file.
